Death is never pretty
by Kiliklover13
Summary: How would feel if you lost someone you love? I bet it feels terrible. I hope this story dosen't make you cry. Plz review and catch some other stories that I have that might be cool to you. Enjoy P.S. Soul calibur v is a really amazing game!


Hello you soul calibur lovers! I am back once again to entertain you with another story that will not just touch your heart but blow your mind. lol

Just kidding! Enjoy and plz review!

One day in France Raphael received a letter from the royal castle that said that the Minister''s son had passed away and he was invited to the funeral. His son was shot in the French war and so were some other fellow soldiers. Raphael wasn't very please that such a tragedy had happened. He was glad that he had adopted a girl who was not into war type things. Amy was drawing on her easel in her room. She really like the Minister's son so Raphael felt that she will be heartbroken if she found out but he did want to show respect to the Minister so he decided to tell Amy the terrible news. So he went up to her room, he took a few deep breaths just in case he started to cry because seeing Amy cry was like the end of the world to him. Then he finally walked into her room.

" Amy dear can I talk to you for a moment?'' He asked sitting next to her.

" Yeah Dad just a second. I'm just trying to finish this drawing.'' Amy said as she put the finishing touches on her drawing, then she put her pencil down to talk to her dad.

" What's wrong dad?'' She asked like she was interested.

" Do you know the Minister's son Kai?'' He asked her trying to see if she had a tear in her eyes.

" Yeah.'' She replied.

" Well his father has sent us a letter that says...Kai has.'' He paused.

" What happened to him? Is he okay?'' Amy asked getting worried.

" Um please don't be upset but... Kai has passed away yesterday afternoon.'' He said very sadly.

" What?'' She said weakly as floods of tears were falling down her face.

" Oh Amy I'm so very sorry.'' He said as he started to cry for her.

" He said that I was invited to the funeral.'' He said to her.

" I wanna go too!'' Amy said jumping up.

" Are you sure you want to?'' He asked surprised.

Amy nodded her head and gave her dad a hug.

The day of the ceremony came and everyone was wearing black to give respect to a good warrior. It was a sad tribute and most of the people were crying and some were so sad that they started to leave. Amy was the saddest of them all because that was the boy that she had loved since the day they met. Even though he was seven years older than her but Amy didn't care about age. Amy gave her ultimate respect to Kai in his loving memory. Raphael felt so sad for her that he turned his head away from where Kai body was. The Minister was standing before his body and gently placing flowers on it and also saying a few heartwarming words.

" Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to bid fine farewell to my son Kai and to some other men we lost. They were turned on at war, meaning one of our fellow soldiers decided to kill them for no reason. But I am asking myself, Why must my children die? Why must I suffer through the pain? I must dearly thank all of you for taking time out of your lives to pay tribute to my son. May my son's soul rest in peace.'' He said trying his best not to cry out loud." Sir Raphael's daughter Amy is here to pay her respects.'' He said as her pointed at Amy to give her the cue that it was time.

Amy walked on the stage and took deep breaths.

" Me and Kai were best friends. We always played Chinese checkers every day after he got home from school. I used to always sit by the window and wait for him to come by. He was a wonderful person, he was protective, sweet, kind... Sometimes I wanna kill myself if I am thinking about the fact that he is gone. We may have lost him on Earth but we will never lose he in our hearts because he will never be forgotten. And the really sad things,..._ I was in love with him. _But it's part of the life cycle. One day you are born, and one day you will die and yesterday was Kai's time to go. But we all gotta move on with our lives and carry on but he is in a better place.'' Amy said as everyone started to clap for her speech.

" Thank you Amy very much for that speech. I believe he can hear you and he is very proud.'' The Minister said as he gave her two thumbs up. " I again thank all of you for coming and may God bless you all.'' He said as everyone clapped and Kai's body was buried.

After the funeral Amy and Raphael were packed and ready to go home.

" You ready Amy?'' He asked her putting his arm around her shoulder.

" Yeah but one more thing before we go.'' She said as she ran over to Kai's grave.

'' _Hey Kai. It's me Amy. I will promise you that I will visit you everyday and I will bring you flowers and... I love you.''_ She said as she picked up a flower and laid on top of his grave. She then ran to Raphael.

" Okay I'm ready.'' She said grabbing his hand.

" What did you do?'' He asked curiously.

" Oh some extra respect.'' She answered as she and her father walked home in peace.

The End

Now wasn't that nice? And F.Y.I. Kai is just a character I made up so please don't be confused but please review and be honest. See ya. =D


End file.
